The Fighting Packs
by JGgemstealer
Summary: Both Kate and Humphrey are killed. Their killer vanishes and the last wolf to see them was injured. Kate and Humphrey still watch from the afterlife, seeing what the events of their death still guiding their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: There was once a family

 **A/N This is my first writing on this site so I hope you all will enjoy it!**

A grey and silver streaked male was out with his mate she was a golden tan. Today was special for the two because their two sons and daughter had finally learned how to howl from the heart. They took their time and learned very well, when they were finished with their teaching they went to go play with their friends. This gave the parents some time alone they drastically needed, away from all of the pack watching the sun set for the moonlight howl. But this wasn't a typical night something was very different about this day.

The couple were about to start the walk back to the pack and get ready when a massive black wolf walked into view. Looking straight at them with green eyes that made the couple stop and look in wonder as they were caught in her gaze they could not stop looking and were trapped. She then smiled walking over to the two, still entrapped in the gaze the couple were terrified and ecstatic at what they saw.

"You two look like a good couple, but you probably aren't who I'm looking for" she said before her eyes turned into a dark brown.

Back into consciousness the couple fell to the ground after standing, the grey male then started "Who are you?" before gasping for air.

"I'm Helen, do you know where the western pack is, I need to find my brother and bring him back to our pack before another pack takes him" Helen said sounding worried.

"We're from the western pack" the tan female said to Helen

"Yes, can you take me to the leaders?" Helen's tone becoming a lot nicer than before

"My father could talk to you in the morning" she continued afterwards.

"Well my my… Helen I thought your father banned you from leaving your pack after the incident" a deep voice echoed from the forest.

"Glacier, I thought you were killed by your own father" Helen said to the mysterious voice.

"I asked first" he said as his brown fur started to emerge from the surrounding trees.

"Fine, my father allowed me to leave for help after your pack decided to come and murder our families" she said irritated.

"You should know better then leaving your father on some mystic quest to find a long lost brother" Glacier seemed to continue his earlier statement.

"What are you talking about, I will find my brother" she insisted to him obviously angry.

"Well my job was to come find you, kill you and then kill the daughter of the western pack" glacier then seemed to look over the two behind her, "Both of those jobs will be easier now that she standing behind you" Before Helen could say anymore she fell to the ground bleeding and couldn't talk or howl for help.

The tan wolf then howled louder then she thought she could, then fell to the ground dead along with the grey one, Glacier then set them up towards they were looking out to the sunset and pulled Helen in front of them. He then disappeared into the surrounding trees before any wolf could get there to see what had happened. But unknowingly to him Helen had written a message on the ground before passing out.

 **A/N More will come sometime next week, I might give you a new chapter every week. Since I am new to this, I'll need anyone to review so I can tell what to fix and adjust in my writing, so I don't care if it something bad or something good. It just depends on how my sleep schedule adjusts back to school and not all night.**

 **JGgemstealer**

 **Until next time! 6:44 AM 8/15/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That lost their parents

 **A/N Started working on this early so I could have it ready for the upload.**

A wolf in the Western Pack heard the howl, that sounded in despair and began to run in the direction of the howl. The wolf had a black back with grey sides and a white underbelly, this wolf also had yellow eyes. Once he was there it looked like the couple had just howled but when he walked a bit closer he could smell blood and kept walking towards the couple.

Once he made it though and looked at the two, he instinctively ran back to the leader of the pack needing his help along with a pack healer.

"Winston!" the grey wolf yelled once he got to a big den at the top of a slope.

"Yes Candu, what is the problem?" Winston a grey old looking wolf said as he walked out.

"Its about Kate and Humphrey…. I found them dead on a cliff and another wolf is there" he quickly ran out of breathe.

"Go get Eve and I'll grab Heather, meet me at the feeding grounds and then take us to them" Winston said running out to get Heather the pack healer.

They both met up at the feeding grounds and headed towards where Candu found them. As Eve cried into Winston's shoulder Heather found that the other wolf was still alive, and also had the same marks that Kate and Humphrey had. They then took the only live wolf back and the dead couple into Heather's den. They would find out more in the morning.

 **A/N I'll stop it here for this time, next chapter will be longer and posted the 24th or 25th.**

 **JGgemstealer**

 **Until next time! 6:00 PM 8/17/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: But Continued on, Slowly very slowly

 **A/N Writing this on the 22nd so it can be ready for my upload date.**

-Time Change- Morning-

"Winston, Eve" Heather spoke as she stood in entrance.

"Yes, Heather" Winston said as he walked towards her.

"The other wolf we found is awake but is not responding to me, do you think you could help me?" she asked hoping she would get help.

"Yes, I will bring Eve too, you know that she can get any wolf to talk" Winston replied solemnly.

When the three reached Heather's den, there were two wolves outside keeping her inside. They entered while the wolf had her green eyes staring right at them.

"Eve, do you remember the day a little grey pup tried that on us?" Winston said looking over at Eve.

"Yes, I remember well" she replied.

"Well my trick doesn't work on some wolves" the full black female said as her eyes changed to her normal color.

"Where are you from and who killed my daughter and son-in-law" Winston said clearly wanting the answer.

"I...I" she couldn't find the words for what happened, so she began to cry.

Winston saw this and was going to ask who she was instead before a red brown alpha wolf ran in, looking for someone.

"Hello Garth, what brings you here?" Eve asked the red brown wolf.

"Have you seen Lilly? I can't find her anywhere" Garth said answering.

"I haven't seen her. Why are you looking for her?" she replied.

"I'm looking for her because I don't know if she knows what happened to Kate and Humphrey" he was now looking terrified.

"Only the alphas know what happened last night, and Heather" Eve said calming him down.

"Good, because if she knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself" He now calmed down even more.

"Well, if that's settled, let us get back to her" Winston said pointing to the black wolf on the floor.

"Well I'm from the Arien Angels Pack, we were once very peaceful" she began "Then our rival pack came and started to murder our families, we then started to retaliate"

"So why did you come here" Winston questioned.

"I came here because my father asked me to come find my brother" she then continued" I also wished me coming here wouldn't have killed two wolves, worst thing to happen to me in years" she had finished.

"Well then we should come back later then, Shouldn't we Eve" Winston said to her.

"Okay, I want to go mourn somewhere where Kate and Humphrey's pups won't find us" Eve finished as she walked out.

 **A/N With school starting, I don't know when I'll update. Maybe a week or two, two weeks at the most.**

 **JGgemstealer**

 **Until next time! 2:38 P.M. 8/23/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:But Parents still watched

 **A/N Writing this during my free time in school. If there are mistakes I'm sorry for that.**

-POC Change-Afterlife-

"Well that was depressing to watch"Kate said bored.

"A lot more depressing when Garth ran in" Humphrey added.

"Well as long as I'm with you and the kids are alright, it will be perfect" Kate responded looking over at her mate with content eyes.

"We're in the afterlife, not still living might I mind" The couple then turned a corner.

They continued walking around in the afterlife for about one hour, watching the wolves they onced played and hung out with. The couple sighed and continued walking until they came to a small yet spacious den. They went in and saw their two boys talking to each other about something, their sister was nowhere to be seen.

"What should we be doing then?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, we should go find Lilly 't we?" Kate responded.

"Fine, but we find her we go find our daughter" he responded sounding a little irritated.

"Okay, Okay. We go find her then see where my parents are mourning" she sounded frustrated while saying that.

"I'm sorry" he said trying to reassure his mate.

"I didn't mean it that way" letting her mate know what she meant.

"Where do you think she would be?"

"No, not really," she was now pondering things and after a bit of silence she said"I know now!" this change caught her mate off guard, making him jump.

"You do!" his mood changed along with her.

"Yes, follow me, it was this beautiful place with a waterfall and flowers that change color with the season" she then ran off into the direction with her mate following as fast as they could go.

"Okay, but I don't know how fast I can go though!" as he tried to run at the same speed as his mate.

-Time Change- At the "Beautiful Place"-

When they arrived where Lilly might have been. What they saw when they got there was no sign of Lilly, but they saw Winston and Eve mourning next to the base of the waterfall. Then they saw their daughter not to far from Kate's parents.

Just then a mysterious voice said "Hello, were you killed by Glacier?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Humphrey asked after he answered the voice's question.

"Well if I can see a dead wolf's soul, that usually means that they were killed by him" the voice getting easier to hear.

"Okay, you've answered that, but who are you?" Kate asking desperately searching for the voice.

"Go into the cave behind the waterfall" there was a bit of silence"I will meet you there soon" the mysterious voice then disappeared.

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews. I have been writing during school, so this might not have as many words as what I want it to have. Also even though they are in the Afterlife doesn't mean they can't have a limit to what they can do.**

 **JGgemstealer**

 **Until next time! 2:38 PM 8/27/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And they listened too

 **A/N Still writing during free time in school, also this is being written before Chap 4 got uploaded. I will be uploading my next chapter very soon, only if school doesn't get in the way.**

-POV-Afterlife-Time change-Midnight-

"How long will we be waiting here?" Kate said very irritated about the voice they talked to earlier.

"Well, no one thinks an owl can communicate with wolves" an owl walked in, had a black and white tophat, her eyes were bright blue and feathers were a pink and blue mix.

"An owl?" Kate asked very flummoxed (Perplexed or Bewildered)

"That makes sense, owls are supposed to be the wisest of all the animals" Humphrey said making Kate understand a little better.

"Well, if that's settled" the owl was now taking off her tophat, then continued"I heard that your bodies would be buried in two days. I will also have Helen talk to us if it's alright with you two"

"Hey Mrs. Hoo" a voice called "Are you in there?"

"Yes honey, come on in" Mrs. Hoo answered.

Just then Helen walked in" Are the two in here?"

"Yes, they are here" she answered.

"Can I talk to them?"

"Yes, they just need to agree to that"

"I say yes, what about you Kate?" Humphrey said looking at her.

"Yes, I want to talk to her anyways" Kate answered after a bit of silence.

"Hello" Helen said in a sad voice.

"Hi, what do you think will happen if Glacier isn't caught soon?" Kate asked Helen.

"Well, once he figures out that I didn't die" she paused and sighed"but when he comes back, he'll have more wolves and then make sure that I'm actually dead"

"Is there anyway to stop him? Mrs. Hoo, do you know how to stop him" Humphrey asked knowingly concerned about his sons and daughter.

"There is, but that means being reborn into a couple about your age. I only hope that they don't have kittens" Mrs. Hoo answered leaving Humphrey both shocked and confused at the same time.

"Wait what would we be reborn as?" Kate asked almost as shocked as her mate, but just enough to be able to respond for him.

"You would be reborn as Bobcats" Mrs. Hoo said.

 **A/N I didn't want to leave it here but I need to, sorry. I'm thinking about writing another story once I get this one to about ten chapters. The story would be if Garth and Kate had married, and the Eastern Pack moved to the West with Humphrey moving to the Eastern abandoned side, also would have been three years that have gone by. Tell me what you think about that.**

 **JGgemstealer**

 **Until next time! 4:12 9/1/2015**


End file.
